A Dying Wish
by LivxAeon
Summary: Diane had always been afraid of flying, but her friends convinced her otherwise. Now the plane was about to crash and as Diane looked over to the man she was sitting next to, she hoped only he would fulfill her dying wish. OC/Randy Orton Oneshot!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars featured in this story, I only own Diane.

(_Italics_ = character thoughts)

A Dying Wish

**Summary**: Diane had always been afraid of flying, but her friends convinced her otherwise. Now the plane was about to crash and as Diane looked over to the man she was sitting next to, she hoped only he would fulfill her dying wish.

* * *

As Diane entered the terminal she had only hoped that her trip was a safe one. Her friends had convinced her to stay with them in Daytona for a couple weeks. She had been skeptical at first seeing as how she had a strong fear of flying and heights. But here she was at the Boston International Airport in terminal B. Once Diane had taken her seat, she noticed that it was raining like mad outside.

_There was no report of a thunderstorm for today? What the hell!_

Diane immediately started to panic, she would be damned if she died on a plane…**TODAY**. She tried to stay calm by putting her headphones in her ears and blasting the music to drown out the thunder. As she closed her eyes and started to calm down a bit a sudden shrieking sound made her jump to her feet. A bunch of women and teenage girls were screaming and running in her direction, she quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting trampled to death.

_What the hell?_

She pulled her headphones from her ears and placed her IPod in her pocket. Wondering what was causing such a commotion, Diane walked around the crowd only to see three very muscular men talking and signing autographs.

"_Just great, the trip from hell and I'm stuck on a plane with John Cena, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista."_

She just shook her head and walked back over to her seat. As she sat back down, she wondered to herself "what made them so special" they were just normal everyday guys, who just so happened to wrestle on television.

"Big fucking whoop." Diane said under her breath.

Another loud "BOOM" was heard from outside, and Diane nearly jumped out of her skin. God how she hated thunderstorms, and the flight was still taking off as scheduled. She placed her earphones back in her ears and sat back in her chair. "Rise Today" by Alter Bridge was the first song that started playing, and Diane started quietly singing the song.

"First class passengers for flight 965 are boarding now."

Diane sighed deeply before grabbing her purse and getting in line. Of course the big "superstars" were first in line, which caused Diane to curse under her breath. Once she gave the flight attendant her ticket, she walked down the narrow hallway and stepped onto the large plane.

"_Row M Seat 9…Row M Seat 9…oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!!! Can this night get any worse!?" _

When she got to her row, she noticed someone sitting in the isle seat. She gave a fake smile before scooting into the window seat. Once she had buckled herself, she grabbed her IPod and placed the earphones back in her ears. Completely ignoring the person sitting next to her, she continued to stare outside the window. "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies started blasting into her ears and she slightly banged her head against the side of the window.

"_Why me god? What have I ever done to deserve this?"_

Diane wanted to beat the holy hell out of her friends for making her get on a plane. She begged them to get her a bus ticket instead, but no, they said that the plane would be faster and easier.

"_Yea right! Easier for who? I'm the one having a fucking panic attack!"_

She couldn't wrap her mind around that fact that it was still storming outside and they were about to go 25,000 feet in the air…in this weather.

"_If I die a virgin…I'm going to comeback and kill everyone."_

Diane shook that thought from her head as "Closer" by Kings of Leon began to play. She took a deep breath and thought about how nice Daytona was going to be. Sandy beaches, sexy guys, margaritas, and more sexy guys. A small smile spread across her face as she slipped into deep thought, but as soon as the plane left the ground, she felt her eyes drifting shut.

--

_CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!_

The loud noise from the back of the plane was what awoke Diane from her coma. The plane was shaking furiously, and she started getting scared. Yanking the earphones out of her ears, she took a minute to look around. Noticing the panicked look on everyone's faces made her worry even more. She noticed to scared look on her seat partner's face.

"What the hell is going on?" Diane asked starting to panic.

"Well, if you haven't noticed by the scared shitless look on everyone's face…it looks like we're going to crash." He said glaring at her.

"Oh Fuck My Life! Of all nights for a fucking plane crash! This is a bunch of bullshit!" Diane said before running her hands through her messy black hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay calm. The plane is experiencing some minor difficulties, but I promise everything will be fine in the matter minutes."

The pilot's panicked voice didn't calm the passengers as it was supposed to.

_Minor difficulties!? Minor Difficulties!? We're flying in the middle of a damn thunderstorm and you're talking about "minor difficulties"? I swear if I die on this plane…next to __**THIS**__ douchebag, I'm going to come back from hell and shove your balls down your throat!_

Diane merely shook her head and held on for dear life. Just then she could hear people talking on their cell phones, telling their loved ones how much they loved them and how much they're going to miss them. Even the asshole sitting next to her called his wife and told her that he loved her and his daughter, Alanna, was her name.

"_This is one fucked up way to die…NO! Oh shit! I'm going to die a virgin…god I fucking hate you!"_

Diane started crying causing the young man next to her to look over. He grabbed her hand making her look up.

"Don't you have family you need to call?" He asked his voice sounding genuine yet panicked.

"If I did don't you think I would have by now?" Diane said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Is that why you're crying?" He asked continuing to squeeze her hand.

"No, it's personal!" She said not wanting to tell him the truth.

"What is it? You know now would be great for last wishes or resolutions or whatever it is." He said.

Diane looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Okay but you can't laugh."

"Does it look like I'm laughing right now?" He asked clearly getting annoyed.

"I don't want to die a virgin. I know it's stupid but it's my dying wish that I've had since I can remember." She said continuing to cry.

He looked at the young woman with sadness in his eyes. She would never find her true love or get married for that matter. He truly felt sorry for her.

_Oh what the hell, we're gonna die anyway._

He let go of her hand only to undo his seat belt. As he stood up, he reached for Diane's hand and she looked at him with a skeptical look.

"Are you coming are what?" He asked.

With the plane still shaking horribly, Diane didn't think twice before yanking off her seatbelt and tossing her IPod into the seat. The man dragged her to the back of the plane and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Diane asked starting to panic even more.

"Look, we're all about to die. And I know that you don't want to die a virgin, so I guess I'm "helping" you out." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Diane felt her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. His tongue traced the bottom of her lip, almost sending her over the edge. She ran her fingers through his short hair, before parting her lips, allowing the invasion. Diane felt his hands slide from her lower back to her firm rear. Grabbing it, she let out a tiny yelp as he picked her up and placed her on top of the sink.

--

The plane was getting worse, and the people started to panic even more. The stewardess went running up and down the isles checking to see if everyone was still in their seats, but when she came to row M, he heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She ran to the cockpit and opened the door.

"Pilot, two passengers are missing." The stewardess said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about them, if they have any common sense they'll stay where they are." He said trying to keep his cool.

The stewardess looked at the pilot like he was crazy, but turned around and headed back to her station. Meanwhile, John Cena and Dave Batista were also trying to stay calm while the people around them were shitting bricks. When Dave looked over to row M, he immediately started to get worried.

"Hey Cena, where the hell is Orton?" Dave asked.

Cena looked over at the empty seat where their travel buddy and fellow wrestler, Randy Orton, was sitting.

"I don't know. Do you think we should look for him?" Cena asked.

"Nah, Orton can hold his own. Lets just hope to God we don't crash." Dave said shaking his head.

--

"God, we're about to die and I'm joining the mile high club." Diane moaned before Randy grabbed both of her legs and placed them over his shoulder kissing up her thigh, she moaned softly as she caressed the back of his head.

She could feel her core pulsating like a heartbeat waiting for him to make his move. A sly smirk on his face before he slowly kissed and licked his way up her thigh. Diane felt his tongue play with her core and it drove her crazy. He drove his tongue deeper inside of her, causing her to arch her back up off of the mirror. When she felt her climax peek, Randy stopped and started kissing his way up her stomach, then her breasts, her collar bone, and then passionately kissed her.

"_This is fucking insane! I can't believe this is happening! Thank you God!"_

Diane took that moment to unbuckle his pants, letting them drop to the floor. She used her feet to push his boxer-briefs down giving him an easy entrance. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she wasn't going to stop for shit. Randy grabbed Diane's waist and pulled her forward onto his hard member. She gripped his muscular back and let out a soft moan into his ear, making him push deeper inside of her.

"_OH MY GOD! HE FUCKING HUGE! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE THIS!"_

Randy continued his slow pace and gently kissed Diane's neck. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, but it turned into a passionate one, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-I'm coming." She cried wanting to feel that state of euphoria.

"Not yet baby." He said before pulling out and pulling her off of the sink.

He turned her around so that she was facing the mirror, and bent her over. She felt him slide into her from behind, so she gripped the edges of the counter for dear life. He started off slowly moving in and out of her, just to make sure he wasn't hurting her. But once she started moaning, he gripped her hips and slid deeper inside of her. He stopped for a brief minute to catch his breath, but once he gripped her hips again, he slammed into her so hard she let out a loud yelp.

--

The pilot was about to jump off the plane any minute, the weather just seemed to be getting worse and worse by the second. People were crying holding onto the armrests for dear life, and the stewardess were in the back praying that God would save them. A lightening bolt struck beside the plane, causing the passengers to scream and panic even more.

"_If this continues we will be shit outta luck."_

The pilot buckled up in his seat and took the plane off of auto pilot. He was determined to get them through this. And if they didn't make it, well at least he tried.

Meanwhile, John and Dave were concerned around where Randy was. It had already been a half an hour and he was still nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck is he?" Dave asked.

"Dave man calm down. Getting upset won't help our situation. We saw him get on the plane, but what if he forgot something in the terminal and got off before the flight took off?" Cena asked.

"I saw him sit down, Cena. So he's got to be on this plane somewhere." Dave said.

Just then another lightening bolt struck beside the plane. Cena gripped the armrests to a point where his knuckles were turning white. Dave on the other hand was trying to stay calm, but the more he worried about finding Orton the more angry he got. So he just closed his eyes and started praying.

--

Randy ran his hands up her bare sides as they passionately kissed. Diane dug her nails into his shoulders as he shoved his hard member into her drenched core.

"OH MY G-!" Randy covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming

Instead of keeping his hand over her mouth, Diane sucked his index finger into her mouth to stifle her loud moans. Dian could feel his member harden even more as he started thrusting faster in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm wash over her like a giant wave of pleasure as she raked her fingernails down his back. Randy's orgasm came soon after hers, and they both collapsed to the floor. Sitting up against the sink, Randy pulled Diane up to his chest.

"Diane." She said after gaining some air back into her lungs.

"What?" He asked still a little out of breath.

"My name is Diane." She said with a small smile.

Randy looked down at this beautiful woman he had in his arms, "Nice to meet you, Diane. I'm Randy Orton."

"Well, that was the performance of a lifetime, Randy." She said trying not to laugh.

"You know I had to do something. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't die a virgin." He said with a raised eyebrow

"Aren't you generous?" Diane said with a smirk as she stared into those blue orbs.

Randy gave that panty dropping smirk before capturing her lips in another earth shattering kiss. The plane seemed to have come to a calm as the storm ended, but they didn't seem to notice until the pilot's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the thunderstorm is over and the plane will be landing in Miami in fifteen minutes. So could all passengers please return to their seats and buckle up, we will be landing shortly."

Randy and Diane pulled away at the same time with a shocked expression on their face.

_Well, so much for a dying wish..._

To be continued…


End file.
